This application relates to co-pending application Ser. No. 10/357,280 filed Feb. 3, 2003, entitled ENHANCED H- VPLS SERVICE ARCHITECTURE USING CONTROL WORD, by Chenghong Hu, et. al.
This application relates to co-pending application Ser. No. 10/394481 filed the same day as the present application, entitled OPERATIONS, ADMINISTRATION, AND MAINTENANCE DATA PACKET AND RELATED TESTING METHODS, by Chou Lan Pok, et al.